Believe Me, I'm Lying
"Believe Me, I'm Lying" is the fourth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 134th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 5, 2009. Nathan's scandal becomes public. Brooke's fashion show brings an unexpected responsibility for Millicent and Haley convinces Quinn to talk to her estranged husband David. Meanwhile, Mouth makes a decision that could threaten his career. Synopsis finds the story of Nathan's scandal in the National Inquisitor.]]Clayton finds Nathan at the park and reminds him that he's missed another work out and, despite the fact that Nathan is distracted by his scandal with Renee, he still has to keep his head in the game to get a good deal with his contract. Clay tells Nathan not to just sit around and wait for Renee to make a move. Haley, Quinn and Jamie shop at the supermarket and Quinn tells Haley that she needs more time to figure out what she wants after her sister enquired what happened at Tric after David arrived. Brooke prepares to go to work and finds Julian reviewing the script, while burning incense, and notes to him that she doesn't like it. Admist her stress about the upcoming fashion show, Brooke asks Julian how he feels about the script Alex gave him and Julian replies that he is giving it a chance. Elsewhere, Millie goes to Alex's hotel room and prepares to have to drag her to Tric for the show, but is stunned by find Alex dressed and ready. Alex then tells her that it is game day, and they have work to do stunning Millie. As Nathan is working out, Clay gets a call telling him that the scandal has broken. Haley and Quinn later find Jamie next to the magazines and he asks them what a love child is before showing them the copy of the National Informer with Renee's story on the front page. After buying every copy she could find, Haley returns home to Nathan, who apolgises for bringing Haley and Jamie into the mess Renee has created. Haley, however, tells him that they are in it together and they knew what they were getting into when they turned Renee's offer down. When Nathan asks how Jamie responded, Haley tells him that he simply doesn't understand why Renee is lying. At the park, Chuck taunts Jamie by reading the article to him, prompting Jamie to defend his father to his friends. At his office, Mouth is approached by his boss Charlie, who tells him that there is a story involving Nathan, and Mouth should have told him about it. Mouth, however, tells him that the scandal isn't news and if they report it they're just making it worse. Meanwhile, Brooke and Millie prepare for the fashion show and Brooke then reveals that she brought in some extra help so they can successfully run the show - Victoria, who asks sarcastically subservient to Millie stating that most of her choices will "have to do". Haley arrives at Red Bedroom Studios and finds Miranda reading the National Inquirer. After she leaves, David, Quinn's husband arrives. They talk about Brooke's fashion show and Haley advises David that she will be there, so David asks her to give Quinn a message. He wants her to know he misses her and loves her, he's not going anywhere. At Tric, Chase arrives with flowers that are addressed to Millie. He hands them to her and greets Victoria. Victoria does not remember him. Millie reads the card in the flowers and they are from Mouth. Alex arrives and asks who the "old lady" is, referring to Victoria. They banter back and forth, insulting each other. Back at Red Bedroom, Quinn arrives to visit with Haley. Haley notices that Quinn changed her name to "Quinn James" in the program. Haley encourages her to tell David how she feels and relays the message he gave. Haley says she owes him the truth. Nathan and Jamie come by Tric to help Brooke pass out the gift bags. As Jamie leaves, Nathan and Brooke talk about Nathan's scandal. Brooke says she's been in the tabloids many times, you have to weather the storm, and they will move on to someone else. Nathan asks how you explain that to a seven year old as they watch Jamie passing out gift bags. When Nathan and Jamie arrive home, Nathan confronts Jamie about the scandal. Jamie asks why Renee is lying, and Nathan tells him sometimes people forget the difference between right and wrong. Nathan reassures Jamie and makes him feel better. Miranda comes by to see Haley at Red Bedroom and tells her that there is a reporter from Visual Lyrics Magazine and wants to ask questions about the record label. Haley says she isn't up for it, and Miranda will not accept. Miranda tells her the reporter has influence and they won't want her on their bad side. Haley finally agrees. Julian and Victoria see each other, and they both make jokes about each other. Victoria says her daughter has been happier than ever now that she is with Julian. She thanks him and says goodbye, she also says to say hi to Paul, Julian's father and asks if he ever needs a lover, to call her, leaving Julian very uncomfortable. Haley is being interviewed by the reporter, and the reporter asks about Haley's music and when the next album comes out. Haley says hopefully soon. The reporter then brings up Nathan's scandal, and Miranda interrupts and says the interview is over. Haley is amazed. Millie is grabbing a bottle of water, when a woman tells her it isn't for "the help". Basically telling her she is ugly, Millie walks away. Alex then comes up to the girl and introduces her as Mikena Gage, telling her she is so pretty in person and introduces herself. She says she auditioned for one of Alex's roles, but they told her she was too "hot". Then she says they should totally do a movie together. Knowing Mikena is a party girl, Alex tells her to try these pills and tricks her into taking more than she should. Quinn finds David sitting on a bench, and greets him. They sit down and start to talk about how they first met. David says her almost proposed to her then, but he didn't. He said he decided to wait for a better moment, but Quinn says they are always waiting for something. David says he didn't realize she felt that way, but Quinn says the person she is today wouldn't wait that long, but Quinn says she isn't that person anymore. David says he will change but Quinn won't let him, as it isn't fair. She wants him to be himself because he is wonderful. David asks if there is anything he can do to save their marriage, and Quinn says she wants a divorce. At the fashion show, Brooke is giving the models a pep talk. Brooke notices a model missing, and Alex confesses she gave Mikena sleeping pills. She is knocked out in a chair. Brooke asks Victoria to fix it, but Victoria defers it to Millie, as it is her show. Millie already has a plan in action and Brooke agrees. Millie says the only catch is they have to lose one piece from the collection, leaving Victoria completely objecting. Alex suggests Millie could do it, and Millie and Victoria agree she is not a model. Alex sticks up for her saying she is "gorgeous and has better legs then Mikena" and shes the only option. Brooke tells Millie to strip down. As the show kicks off, Nathan and Chase talk. Chase says he invented a new drink, but Nathan tells him it has already been invented. Chase says he will get him a beer, and as he leaves, Clay tells Nathan the press will be here and he wants Nathan to remember to important words, "No comment." Nathan asks what if he does comment and Clay tells him to be careful about that. Chase comes back and hands Clay and Nathan their drinks. Chase asks Clay what he thinks, and Clay tells him it's amazing. Chase is satisfied with himself, and as he walks away, Clay spits it out saying it is the worst drink he has ever had. Brooke is looking at the crowd as Julian comes to see how she is. Julian tells her she will do great and gives her a good luck charm, sandelwood. He then kisses her has the sandelwood brokw. Brooke then goes out on stage and introduces her line. She introduces the band, the Noisettes and they begin to play. the models then begin to come out and walk the runway. Everyone watches happily. Quinn then finds Haley and tells her she told David. She says she is fine and it is Brooke's night. Brooke then goes to see Millie, and Millie is really nervous. Millie says she isn't a size zero and it gives brooke and idea. Alex comes out on the runway, and walks perfectly. Millie comes out, and everyone is in awe. She reveals a shirt that says "zero is not a size" and everyone claps. The paparazzi are asking Millie how she became part of the show, and as she was about to tell the truth, Victoria comes in and lies about what really happened. She says clothes over bros is a line for real women. Millie gives her props. Julian asks Alex if she has seen brooke, she says she is around. Alex thought Julian was avoided her, and he asks why he would avoid her? She says maybe it's because he hasn't read the script yet and he says it's not that good. She takes it in and asks what he hated, and he says the writing needs focus and he wouldn't mind reading with the writer. He tells her it has potential and tells her if she is serious he will work with her on it. Victoria looks on in disbelief. Quinn meets up with Clay and confronts clay about how he acts. They have drinks together. Back at the studio, Mouth is given a new report right before go time. Back at the show, the Noisettes are performing again. Haley sees Miranda and thanks her for sticking up for her. Mouth is relaying his report, as he sees that it has to do with Nathan. He stops speaking and says that is the end for sports. His manager gets mad and tells him he's off the air. Mouth walks out. Chase brings the Brain Hemmorage, and Clay tells Quinn to enjoy the drink. She lies for Chase, and tells Clay he is evil. David comes behind her and asks to talk to her. It is obvious he is drunk. Clay comes to Quinn's aide, and Clay punches David after he comes at him. After the fight, Alex offers Clay a hook up but he denies leaving her appalled. As Nathan is about to leave, reporters file up to him asking him about his allegations, he replies that he is very proud of Brooke Davis and leaves. Victoria and Brooke are toasting as Victoria admits Millie did a good job, as well as Alex. Victoria says that Alex and Julian are getting too close, Brooke is surprised but doesn't believe him. Victoria does not let that change her mind and Brooke begins to think. Millie goes to Alex and thanks her for everything. Alex invites her to a party, and Millie hesitates but eventually agrees after declining a phone call from Mouth. Mouth is leaving Millie a message, telling her he wants to talk to her after a bad day sad that she didn't pick up. Nathatn goes into Jamie's room and watches him sleep. At the after show, Julian tells Brooke the most beautiful woman was back stage. He says he was talking about Victoria and they laugh. Julian tells Brooke he is thinking about setting up Victoria with Paul and Brooke is surprised and weirded out. Julian tells Brooke that he is working on the script with Alex, and she looks worried. David is icing his eye, saying he doesn't know how to let her go and how to keep her. He says it isn't her and asks her if it's the life she wants or the life she thinks she wants. She says a little bit of both and that she wants him to go home, they have to move on and let go of eachother. He says nothing she does will make him give up hope. As she walks away, Clay drives by and she asks for a ride. She says she wants to go to his place, but Clay says David will never forgive her and she tells him to drive. Haley finds Renee and she tells him she doesn't love her. Haley tells her to leave as Renee keeps taunting her. Haley punches her as all the camera come out. Haley is shocked and Renee says she will pay. Memorable Quotes :"It might have everything I need, doesn't mean it has everything I want." ::- Quinn James :"What's a love child?" ::- Jamie Scott to Haley James Scott and Quinn James :"He doesn't love you." :" honey you don't know what you're talking about." :"He told me while we were making love." :"Get the hell out of my way slut." : -Haley James Scott and Renee Richardson talk about Nathan :"'The first time we were together, Nathan couldn't get enough and neither could I'. Naughty, naughty!" :"Shut up Chuck, it's not true." :"Yeah right. My mom says they don't put stuff in these magazines unless it's true. Your dad's hosed." ::- Chuck Scolnik and Jamie Scott :: Voice-over Music *"Love's Lost Guarentee" - Rogue Wave *"Rain At Your Door" - The Aeroplanes *"Help I'm Alive" - Metric *"Blood Oranges" - Foreign Born *"Come Back When You Can" - '' Barcelona'' *"Whatever It Takes" - Tracy Shedd *"Daily Turn" - Beat Corp *"Don't Upset The Rhythm" - Noisettes *"Sunshine Coolin'" - The Asteroids Galaxy Tour *"Never Forget You" - Noisettes *"Goodnight And Good Bless" - Robin Foster *"Someday" - Noisettes This episode's title originated from the song Believe Me, I'm Lying, originally sung by Forever The Sickest Kids. Trivia *Dan does not appear in this episode Episode References *In the previous episode, it was left unclear as to whether Clay and Alex actually did end up sleeping together. However, in this episode, Quinn asks Clay "How'd it go with the famous actress? Was it Oscar worthy?", to which he responses "It was just sex" - confirming that they did sleep together. This event is also referenced in the season 8 episode Luck Be A Lady. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Renee Richardson Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring David Fletcher Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Madison Category:Episodes featuring Charlie Category:Episodes featuring Makenna Gage